


Hold it Closely, the Double Edged Sword

by Nyanko13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I couldn't not translate this, I will cry if something like this happens in canon, InuYasha is a Good Dad, Kagome is just lost, Moroha is adorable, not really - Freeform, or at least he's trying, single parent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko13/pseuds/Nyanko13
Summary: Every time I dream, the first thing I remember is my father's back. The same back that carried my small, fragile form as we traveled far and wide.
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Hold it Closely, the Double Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's note: I read this story by チダ ヒロミand I loved it. When I heard about the sequel series to Inuyasha, I got so excited. Then I heard Moroha, Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, doesn't know her parents and I literally flipped out. I'm so far up to date (episode 5), but then I found this story, and I couldn't just not translate it, so here it is (Even if I have so many other things I should be doing right now). I tried to get this out before the 6th episode so that nothing new comes up and I end up embarrassing myself.  
> Personally, I love it when Inuyasha has violet eyes as human, but the author said black in this story, so I'm rolling with it. I like to think that it's black because of his transformation that's closer to an illusion than his actual human form, which he turns into during moonless nights.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.
> 
> This is the link to the original Japanese work: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=14010384
> 
> Translated Author's note:   
> I have watched the anime up to episode 4, and this came into existence in the heat of the moment.   
> Moroha-Hime is the exact replica of her parents. But she doesn't really know them? Inuyasha and Kagome really aren't the type of people to abandon their child...  
> What is this about a Niji-iro Shinju(虹色真珠)? What are rainbow pearls? And canon mentions that only the Hanyo can have it... Is it the same as the Right Black Pearl in Inuyasha's right eye??  
> Kurikaramaru(倶利伽羅丸)... it seems like a katana with a lot of history behind it. So why does Moroha, who seems like a wanderer have it with her??
> 
> I had these thoughts and more going through my head when I came up with this story.   
> I haven't thought anything about its consistency with canon, or other settings. The idea popped up and formed itself as an AU, even if we don't know what really happened to the original gang yet.
> 
> When Canon actually tells us what happened, and I get too embarrassed about this, then I'll probably delete it.  
> And (I'm the one writing this, but) if something like what I'm writing happens in canon, I'm actually going to cry.

―――I'm dreaming.

A nostalgic dream. A kind dream. A dream from the past that makes me want to cry every time I see it.

Long, silver hair swayed in the breeze. I remember being carried on his large, strong back. I remember staring off past the breathtaking silver to watch the world move around us. 

Every time I dream, the first thing I remember is my father's back. The same back that carried my small, fragile form as we traveled far and wide.

***

In the dark forest. The fire hissed, crackling and popping. The dry scent of burning wood filled our sensitive noses along with the juicy smell of dinner.

"Ne Tōchan, is it done yet? I'm hungry..."

I hung off of his arms, hunger increasing at every sniff of the air.

"Hold on a moment, Moroha. Have some patience."

The Yamame fish that we caught from the near-by river. Stab it onto a convenient stick to fry it for a while, then add a bit of salt before eating. Once fried, Tōchan would take it first, smell it a bit. He would blow on it to cool it down, then...

"Here, Moroha. Eat."

"Thank you Tōchan!... It's soo good!"

I remember expressing my delight, trying not to burn my tongue as I dug in. His snort at my antics.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll burn yourself... that is hot."

***

Once the sun completely set, the sky above the forest would turn into a curtain of stars.

"Are you cold, Moroha?"

"I'm not cold!"

Looking up at the starry sky, I would snuggle close to Tōchan's side and sleep inside his kimono. Even before I understood words, I knew that Tōchan was safe, warm, good, family. He would always be there to protect me, and ward off the cold.

Tōchan would promise to travel to a human town, even though I knew he disliked being around large groups of people in general. The human towns have a lot of cool things and are fun to explore, though all the different sounds and smells are a bit tiring.   
On rare occasions, Tōchan would buy me some sweets. Not often though. I remember getting noogied when I wined too much.

***

"Ne, Otōchan. Teach me how to use a Katana!"

I remember asking him one day after a tough job. He had used the Kongōsōha to take down one of the bird demons we were asked to exterminate. I was so amazed at how much power that single move held, and begged Tōchan to teach me.

"You're too young."

"You always say that!"

He would smirk and ruffle my hair, casing me to complain and batt the hand away.

"You're too small. If you swing a blade at your height, it would hit the ground."

***

Tōchan was something like a wandering demon slayer...I think. He would exterminate harmful yokai, and would receive money and food in return. In some cases, though, he would beat up or even kill demon slayers and monks who refused to see the difference between malevolent yokai who killed just for fun and innocent baby tanukis. I even remember one time where a Miko was trying to exterminate the Zashikiwarashi; a yokai was known to bring good luck to humans. Tōchan had put a stop to that swiftly.

After big jobs, I remember we would eat really tasty foods, and sleep in a really fluffy futon. On the days where there were no jobs at all, we would hunt or pick random plants and berries from the mountain or field to eat, and slept in trees or in the middle of the grassy field. 

I remember begging him to teach me some combat techniques. Anything would do, and I offered to help with his work in exchange. In the earlier days, he would scoff and distract me with hair ruffling or tickling.

One day though, he came back with a bow, and some arrows in a quiver.

"Here. I got this from one of the estates that asked for help. Told them to hand them over and I'll make the payment for the slaying cheaper." He handed then to me, and I couldn't stop staring at the weapons (My very own!).

"These would be easier for you than a katana."

He looked at me, expression softening at my awe.

"You have her blood in you. Try it."

The same day, Tōchan started teaching me how to use a Hamaya(破魔矢). Though he himself could not use the Hamaya, he knew how to shoot normal arrows and what one was supposed to focus on when using the holy arrows. In comparison to my weaker Yoryoku(妖力) from my thinner demon blood, I could use Rei-ryoku(霊力) a lot easier. Maybe it was because I more human than demon.

"Eat this! ―――Tenkuu no Yabusuma!"

It was not long after that Tōchan and I started to work together on jobs.

He would force the demon out into the open, and keep its attention. I would use my arrows to immobilize or distract the yokai for even a split second, and Tōchan would use that second to finish it off. In the back of my head, I knew he probably didn't need my help on any of those demons, and he still took on stronger demons himself. Maybe he was humoring me, but I remember how proud I was at being able to fight with him, using all the techniques he taught me.

Tenkuu no Yabusuma. It was a technique I learned so that I could help Tōchan.

"Tōchan, I did it! I got it to work!!"

"Ou, good job!"

He would ruffle my hair, fiery golden eyes bright. The gruff praises and his large, warm hand meant the world to me.

"That's my girl!" he would say. "Kagome and my daughter!"

―――'Kagome'.

It was a name that he would mention from time to time. He had once sat me down and wrote the words onto the sandy ground with his clawed finger, and taught me my mother's name. I remember the fond, and sad smile he got as he described her stubborn, and kind nature. The mirth as he recalled her strange 'technology' and other objects she would bring with her. He was especially enthusiastic in describing her 'Ninja-Food'.

"Ne, ne. Where is Kāchan?"

It was a question I asked him once. Tōchan look a little bit troubled and slightly pained, but he still answered me.

"Your Kāchan... She's a little bit lost right now."

I remember my confusion at his answer. My Kāchan was...lost?

"Right. Moroha, do you remember a while back when you were a lost for a bit on the mountain?" 

He waited for a nod of confirmation.

"That time, I was able to find you quickly. ...Your Kāchan is lost somewhere a little farther away."

He sighed, and sat down.

"Mattaku... She was such a kind and good-natured person from the moment we met. She would get mixed up in the most troublesome situations."

He hugged me close, and the large arms that encircled my frame had small tremors running through them.

"Moroha... When Kagome comes back, let’s go back to the village you were born in. I'll never have to leave you alone... We'll all live long and happy lives. Together, as a family."

I remember smiling at him.

"Un!! Tōchan, we'll all be together forever!"

I never asked where she was again.

*****

It's not that I disliked the life of a wanderer, traveling across the countries to different villages. There were a lot of new and exciting things to see, and there were many fun things to do. But whenever Tōchan went out hunting or was on a dangerous job, he would have to leave me hidden in an unfamiliar location, waiting alone for him to come back. It was how it was, even before I learned to use the bow.

It's not like I blamed him. I knew the things he did to get food, money, and sometimes shelter was not something to expose a young child to. Some jobs were too dangerous, and he couldn't bring me with him to battle. He couldn't take the risk of me being injured. He always came back before the sun set, anyway.

Once Kāchan is back, we can all live together. I wouldn't have to be alone, hugging my knees and waiting for Tōchan to come back. Tōchan wouldn't have to constantly be on guard, wouldn't have to go interact with people who hate him for what he looks like. He wouldn't have to run himself into the ground to try and provide for me. He would no longer come back with injuries from fighting monsters alone.

I did not doubt that a day would come where we would all live a happy. I believed his promise of a peaceful life.

―――I believed him.

***

When I was younger, I knew nothing about the world. I didn't even know what kind of beings Tōchan and I were categorized into.

I knew Tōchan's appearance was always different from the people I saw in the towns and villages.

There were those who would point and whisper to each other, while others slammed the doors on his face. Some wouldn't even let him into the shops, or inns. Some had even tried to take me away from him, claiming it was for my own good.

"Oi, Myōga. Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will work, Inuyasha-sama. You just need to use your pearl to its fullest potential."

At some point in our travels, Tōchan learned how to transform into a human.

The Niji-iro Shinju(虹色真珠), or the Rainbow pearl was something neither the Yokai, nor the Humans owned; a jewel only the Hanyo possessed. The pearl that was inside of Tōchan's right eye was a beautiful obsidian color. It was as if someone carved out the night sky and made a pearl out of it.

According to Myōga, the Niji-iro Shinju had many different abilities and powers that were still yet to be explored; one of which allowed Tōchan to change forms at will. By sealing his demon energy into the pearl in his eye, Tōchan could almost completely become human. With his human appearance, his dark locks could rival even the beauty of his pearl. 

"Tōchan, that's so cool!! Ne, ne, can Moroha do it to? I want to learn it!"

"It's ten years too early for you!" he would grunt out. But I didn't miss the softer words that followed, as he stroked my hair gently.

"...You don't have to learn this yet, Moroha."

The soft smile reached his kind black eyes.

―――The eyes I can't see anymore.

*****

I had once asked him if he could seal his human form into the pearl. By the same logic, I knew he could change into his demon form as well. He had refused adamantly, and I had always wondered why. Wouldn't an increase in power be a good thing?

When I asked Myōga, he only gave me clipped answers, mentioning someone named Kaguya, and something about a mirror. I never got the full story out of him, as Tōchan had squished the flea demon before he could finish. From what little I got though, I could tell he was afraid. Of what, I would never find out. 

*****

When we were in populated areas, Tōchan would use his human form to not draw attention. Although, as human he drew a different kind of unwanted attention. I remember sticking closer to him to ward off the curious men and woman, and thinking that he was too pretty in this form. A young me had decided that I had to be the one to watch out for him, and to make sure creeps stayed away. I think I remember someone mentioning that he looked exactly like his mother in his human form. I don't remember who said that though.

At night and during hunting, he would shed the illusion of mortality and be Hanyo to protect me.

If it was just Tōchan alone, he wouldn't have needed to learn this ability. He could have lived without interacting with humans. I knew somewhere in my mind that that was how he lived a long, long time ago.

He was doing this all for me.

*****

"Demonic blade Kurikaramaru, huh...?"

Tōchan spat out as we gazed at the blade still stabbed deep into the charred earth.

The barren earth bore the scars of war, everything burned to the ground. The corpses of humans and horses started their decay, and the stench curled around us in a thick and uncomfortable blanket. Some patches of the ground still emitted smoke.

"To cause a war that would destroy a country for an incomplete blade like this. What a load of crap."

He pulled the blade out, and I could see the dragon on the blade reflect the light.

"Tōchan. What are you going to do with it?"

"I would love to destroy it, but they used the bones of a real dragon. I can't destroy it. I guess the only thing we can do is return it to the shrine it was stolen from."

*****

"Here. Don't let it be stolen again, all right?"

"Oh, the fearsome blade Kurikaramaru. We must seal it away so that it does not reappear in to the world ever again..."

Tōchan rolled his eyes as he handed the katana to the wiry head priest who looked more like a shriveled-up tree than an actual person. His dark hair fluttered in the wind, as if to reflect his irritation. At this point, it had become normal for Tōchan to pretend to be human when they were meeting other humans. 

"We thank you deeply for this favor. It is not a lot, but allow us to serve you some food and sake. Please, right this way."

Tōchan wrinkled his nose a bit, wary of the sudden offer.

"No thanks. That wasn't part of our deal. We'll be on our way once we get our money. I don't imagine that you would want a slayer to stay in your presence long."

He turned away, holding out a hand for me to take.

"Don't say that..."

I remember hearing the raspy voice of the head priest call out to our retreating backs.

"It's more trouble for us if you leave..."

I remember letting out a confused 'eh?' and turning around in confusion. I remember hearing a dull thud, the smell of blood hit my nose not seconds after. I could see the rock stairs being sprayed with something warm and red. 

Looking up, I remember the horror at seeing a pitch-black arrow sticking out of my Tōchan's chest, still in his mortal form.

"...Surround them!!"

From all over the shrine the priests, the Miko, and the guards jumped out. All of their heads started twisting and turning to form different animals. Cows, horses, bugs, snakes, fish; each with their own spears, arrows, blades. It was as if their weapons were being sucked into one point as it reached Tōchan...

I would never forget his grunts, no doubt in agony.

"N-No! Tōchan, Tōchan!! Stop!"

The head priest had sneered, the only one who kept his human head.

"Even with all these injuries inflicted upon your mortal form, you still live. I knew you were powerful, but... I underestimated your strength, son of the Daiyokai of the West."

"y-You...Well pl-played...!"

With multiple blades sticking out of him, Tōchan was kneeling in front of the wiry man, who transformed into an almost mummified figure as we watched. Yellow, cavity filled teeth could be seen from the wide, slit grin.

"You... are human, but...you practiced curses...turned your back on the shrine and its ways... didn't you?" 

Tōchan coughed out blood as he wheezed out.

"I can't believe I didn't.... pick up that you quit being human... long ago."

The monster's smirk seemed to become impossibly wider.

"We knew you were in the area. It was good we took precautions... I was almost afraid it wouldn't be enough. I thank you for returning Kurikaramaru... We released this blade to the human world on purpose. Now, its back after soaking up all of those greedy humans' blood."

The mummified man unsheathed the sword.

"Combine it with the blood and bones from the lineage of the Daiyokai of the west, and absorb the rare Niji-iro Shinju (虹色真珠)... Kurikaramaru would become the most powerful demonic blade in history."

The being walked closer to Tōchan, grabbing his chin to force his face up.

"A blade that can destroy countries and feast upon this warring era!"

Tōchan shook his head out of the grip, and snarled.

"Screw you, dammit!! Don't mix us up... in your crap plans!! "

Tōchan's fury seemed to startle the priest, even with his blood-soaked figure. But I remember the fear as the mummy steeled itself, and tried to swing the blade down onto my still kneeling Tōchan.

"Stop! D-Don't hurt Tōchan! You'll have to fight me first!"

I tried to tackle the head priest, but it jerked fluidly out of the way, and I rolled painfully on the gravel.

"Seize the Hanyo's daughter. He won't fight back then."

What used to be the head priest ordered the other yokai, as if I was nothing more than an annoying bug.

"Stop!! Don't touch Moroha with those filthy hands!"

I heard Tōchan's desperate roar. Next thing I know, heads were flying. I could smell Tōchan's blood. The Hijin-Kessou.

He had saved me, like always.

"Moroha! ...Run!!"

Triggered by his call, I ran as fast as possible. To the Sanmon gate, almost to the exit and the forest beyond...

I remember crying out in surprise right before I passed the gate as I bounced off of something head first.  
An unseen wall...

―――Kekkai barrier……！

"I can't get out... I can't run!... Tōchan...!!"

I had turned around, crying out in desperation. The sight that greeted me... was a bloodbath. In the middle of the carnage was a Shura*.

Black and silver hair billowing in an unseen wind. Blood red sclera, and dark red-almost black marks around his eyes. His scarlet Haori dyed into an even darker red as it soaked in the blood of both his enemies and his own. Swinging around the massive Yotou(妖刀) as if it weighed nothing, even with spears and blades embedded throughout his body. He resembled a blazing Shura, a Yasha out for blood, or a Toushin: the war god dancing on the battlefield...

"No. Even if it's just you...whatever it takes... I will get you out of here."

There was no time to dispel the Kekkai. He had forcefully awakened his demon blood using the pain and anger and letting it run wild. He had neither the control, nor the time to get both of us out safely.

"Live, Moroha... no matter what, I will come find you..."

His words were barely above a whisper, but I could still hear him. 

"What are you doing, kill him already! We can get the girl later!"

I could hear the head priest, with only half of his mummified body left, yelling out to the other yokai but it was too late.

"Tessaiga (鉄砕牙)...Barrier Shattering... Meido...Zangetsu-Ha!!"

In a flash, darkness and noise and impact raged across the mountain. Within the furious storm that felt like it could rip apart my arms and legs, my body was thrown out of the crevice in the Kekkai, gouged open by Tōchan's attack. The moment I was thrown outside, everything went dark.

***

―――It took two days and nights to finally be able to move a muscle. When I finally mustered enough energy to move around, my arm touched the hard, cold metal of a blade.

"...Ku...rikara...maru!? Why..."

Tōchan.

He had thrown the blade out with me at the last second. Because no one could afford to leave it in the hands of those vile monsters.

"Kurikaramaru... For this thing! For this... stupid thing!"

No matter how much I cut and slit open my hands, no matter how much I punched, kicked, and scratched at it.

No matter how much I swung it around and hit it against boulders until the large structures were ground down to nothing but dust.

No matter how much tears I shed.

I couldn't even chip Kurikaramaru's sharp blade.

The shrine and the mountain itself disappeared within the night. Vanished, as if it was gouged out of the earth. It was sent somewhere far, far away, the Kekkai and all.

『Live, Moroha... no matter what, I will come find you...』

"Tōchan... I can come find you and Kāchan instead, right?"

I will go find them. Tōchan taught me how to live and survive. I will survive. I will travel. I will search across all the countries of Japan―― and I will find them and then... 

Then Tōchan. Let’s all go home like you said, all three of us together.

Kurikaramaru, Niji-iro Shinju, my demon blood, my bow. I will use everything that I have on me as my weapon and find you, no matter what.

"My name is Beniyasha, the Destroyer of Lands. Known far and wide as Moroha The Crimson Demon Killer! If you want this Red Rainbow Pearl, and you aren't afraid of this demon blade Kurikaramaru, come and fight me!"

I will no longer hug my knees and wait helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shura 修羅In Japanese, we sometimes use it to describe a person who fell into a situation in which they have to fight an endless war against something, in a relentless and inhumane manner. -google search
> 
> Please let me know if somethings seemed confusing. I plan on revising it later to make it flow smoother as well.


End file.
